teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
King of Thieves
The King of Thieves was a master thief and a villain in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles episode "All Hallows Thieves". Personality He has a large ego and believes that he is a master thief as he claims that he is the king of thieves. Despite this claim he often relies on the use of others to do his bidding and steal objects for him. Rather than doing so himself. 2003 TV Series The King of Thieves and Hadji also appear in the 2003 animated series. There the King (out of consideration for the target audience) is less murderous than his Mirage template, but is as ruthlessly in his plans, to become the new King of Thieves, . King of Thieves and assistant Hadji first appeared at April O'Neil's antique store Second Time Around on Halloween in order to obtain an ancient idol. At first he told April he didn't have his wallet and request she hold onto it. Later at night he sent a group of masked thieves to steal the idol. After distracting Michelangelo the thieves steal the idol and flee while Mike is distracted. upon hearing the scuffle, Leo, Don, and Raphael hurry downstairs to investigate and find one of the robbers who wasn't able to escape. Leonardo threatens the punk and he tells them that they were hired to grab a six-armed statue for a man at the Blue Star hotel. At the Blue Star hotel, the two remaining thugs deliver the statue to the King of Thieves, who is overjoyed to finally have it in his possession. Inside the room, the King of Thieves is now in an arcane robe making strange incantations before the six-armed statue. After a brief verbal joust with the Turtles, the King finishes his spell and opens a rift in the air. Before the Turtles have time to stop him, numerous winged gremlins shoot out and begin to attack. As the demonic creatures attack the Turtles, they seem to be more of an annoyance than a threat. The ninjas battle the gremlins, but the distraction has allowed the King and Hadji to escape. The rift continues to emit more gremlins and our heroes are quickly growing outnumbered. Leonardo breaks through a flimsy wall and the TMNT chase after the King and Hadji. The Turtles catch up with the two thieves in an alleyway, but the King has another surprise as he begins a new spell. This incantation causes the six-armed Thieving God Idol to grow into a giant, living stone beast! The Turtles fight the monster allowing the King and Hadji to escape yet again. The two thieves make it to the streets, where the gremlins begin to pile loot up at their feet. Meanwhile, the Turtles are cornered by the seemingly invincible monster, so they head to the rooftops to have a better tactical advantage. The pile of stolen treasures grows ever larger as the gremlins loot New York City. The battle on the rooftop isn't going well for the TMNT - Leo, Raph and Don are all knocked down. Mikey attacks but is smashed and flies senseless into the ledge of the roof. Don yells for Mikey to move as the God of Thieves monster rushes in to crush him! As Mikey is about to be squashed, Don tosses his bo into the feet of the idol and trips the beast, sending it sprawling over the edge of the building. It falls through the pavement below and onto a subway platform. The Turtles follow and jump down into the tunnel to continue the fight. The monster emerges from a pile of rubble, one of its arms is now broken off. Leo takes one last swing at the beast and severs its left limbs - leaving it staggering. Raphael grabs the arm that fell off in the fall and attacks - knocking off the idols head with its own limb. The body staggers for a moment, and then falls off the platform right into the path of a moving train. The Thieving God Idol is smashed into pieces - which soon glow red and disappear. On the streets, we see the gremlins glow red and begin to disappear. Police officers arrive on the scene and arrest the King of Thieves and Hadji. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains